


Slow Dance

by acepink



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acepink/pseuds/acepink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>literally just fluffy cute taekai. there is slow dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> just fyi at the beginning taemin is showing him the view choreography, not that it really matters

Jongin applauded as the music came to a close and Taemin lowered his hands, smiling over his shoulder like he knew he’d done well. The next track started playing automatically until he hit the pause button, cutting it off.

“Do you like it?” He asked, walking over to where Jongin was sitting on the floor watching.

He looked up at the lilac haired figure and grinned back, matching Taemin’s own. “It’s alright I guess. Maybe better if one of the other members was performing it...” It was clear he wasn’t being serious, but Taemin pretended to hit him anyway while the Exo member laughed.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” he held his hands up in surrender. “It looks like a good comeback, really. I’ll buy like, ten copies of your album,” he teased.

Taemin lowered himself to the floor beside him, ignoring the younger man’s comment in favour of nudging him in the side with an elbow, though they were already sat close enough that he could barely feel the difference. “Your turn: dance for me.”

Jongin turned on him with a pout while Taemin tried to keep a straight face, “You want me to perform alone?” Taemin nodded and tried to push him into a standing position, an endeavour which only succeeded because Jongin stood up himself, but at the last moment he grabbed one of Taemin’s arms and pulled him up with him, and because he’d otherwise have been dragged across the floor, Taemin had no choice but to stand up too.

“What’d you want?” Jongin asked, appeasing Taemin by giving him the song choice but while both hands were still wrapped around his left arm possessively.

“Just put it on shuffle.”

He did so, and the notes that flowed out of the speakers next were slow and smooth. Not ideal for the type of dancing Taemin had in mind, so he opened his mouth to tell him to put the next one on but before he had chance to get the words out he was distracted by Jongin, who was rearranging their bodies so he had one hand around each of Taemin’s wrists. Then he started rocking their joined hands back and forth in time with the music, swaying his shoulders in the same direction with a shit-eating grin on his face so wide his eyes were crinkling up at the edges, practically daring Taemin to try and resist.

So he did what he was implored to do, firmly holding the ends of his lips down and tugging weakly away from the other man’s grip. “Jonginnnn,” he whined, “put something cool on.”

Ignoring his half-hearted protest Jongin carried on. When he loosened his grip a little Taemin almost thought he really was going to and felt secretly disappointed, but the younger just moved his hand further down his arm until Taemin understood and let him slot their fingers in between each other. Despite that he groaned and lowered his head, butting it into Jongin’s shoulder to hide the fact he was having to bite his lip to keep his giggles back. “Come on Taeminnie, dance with me,” he appealed again, throwing in the pet name because even if he couldn't see it he knew Taemin would roll his eyes at the aegyo.

If he wasn't already smiling too widely, he would have grinned in triumph when Taemin over-reluctantly started to sway along with him, his head still resting near Jongin's shoulder.

At the same time the song also started to build up a little so he swayed harder, reaching their arms further and started taking small steps so they were moving a little on the spot each time. He could feel Taemin's head shaking then as the older gave in and started giggling against his chest. But it wasn’t until he moved their arms again, so that Taemin’s were resting on his shoulders and his own were around his waist that he finally lifted his head up to face Jongin, clearly having given up pretending he wasn’t enjoying it. “Yah, why am I the girl?” He tried one final protest, but did nothing to stop it when Jongin pulled him in closer and added a backwards step to their routine so they were almost properly slow dancing, rotating slowly on the spot.

“You’re not the girl; you’re just shorter.”

“Only by a couple of centimetres,” Taemin mumbled and Jongin laughed at him, fully enough that Taemin could feel the vibrations in his chest at the same time as he heard them.

After that they lapsed into silence, rocking and rotating on the spot in time with the song. Occasionally they'd make eye contact and one of them would either grin or start to laugh completely, and in fighting the expression down they only ended smiling harder, which set off the other too until they both looked away and regained their composure.

It was a sweet moment- _romantic_ even- even if neither of them could quite take it seriously. But then, they were never the most romantic of couples anyway.

They kept dancing until the song came to a close and Jongin released Taemin's waist from the circle of his arms, allowing the older to pull away- not that he did. If both of their cheeks had a slight dusting of red, neither of them pointed it out. The next song started in the background; this one was slightly more up-tempo than the last, but the quieter intro gave them some time.

"Kim Jongin, what was _that_?" His voice was equal parts amused, curious and teasing.

He shrugged, "It was appropriate to the music, don't you think? And if you're going to call yourself a dancer, you should really have experience in _all_ types of dancing."

Taemin rolled his eyes, "I'm not sure that takes much practice."

"I'll have you know I've spent years perfecting my slow dance skills." Jongin assured him, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

Taemin's eyes widened in fake scandal and he pouted, "With who? Certainly not with me!"

"With my other boyfriend," he replied and Taemin shook his head. "Anyway," he reverted back to the original topic, "I didn't see you complaining-"

He was cut off as Taemin immediately tried to point out that yes he _did_ actually, but Jongin interrupted him before he could get very far. "Alright then," he smirked, "I didn't see you complaining _and meaning it_." Taemin tried not to smile.


End file.
